Pernyataan Cinta
by sahinaa-chan
Summary: Pernyataan cinta Naruto untuk Hinata, wanita yang sebulan lalu resmi menjadi istrinya. Kejahilan dan kemanjaan Naruto dihadapkan pada Hinata yang pemalu dan juga tidak peka. Lantas bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya, baca langsung #NHFD8/#FUTURE


Pernyataan Cinta

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan semua yang ada didalam cerita hanya milik Masashi Khisimoto saya hanya perantara**

 **.**

 **Pair : Naruhina**

 **.**

 **#NHFD8/#Fast**

..

..

Wajah dengan surai pirang itu tampak suram, ia tergolek lemah bersandar pada meja kerjanya dengan malas. Dokumen yang sedari tadi seolah berteriak ingin dibaca tak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh pemuda itu.

"Aaaarggghh" Teriaknya kesal bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya sebagai Direktur muda perusahaan Namikaze. Perasaannya sangat kesal saat ini dan apa yang membuatnya kesal, ya hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

Waktu terus bergulir, ia masih saja sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak ada satu pun dokumen di meja itu yang menjadi fokusnya. Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar, senyum mulai mengembang di wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

.

 **FLASHBACK TADI PAGI**

Dirumah mewah yang besar itu terlihat hiruk pikuk para maid yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing, dan tampak disalah satu ruangan terlihat menantu tunggal keluarga Namikaze sibuk di dapur dengan penggorengan dan masakan yang ia buat. Hyuuga Hinata atau sekarang dipanggil Namikaze Hinata sejak 1 bulan yang lalu menikah dengan Namikaze Naruto.

Sebenarnya pernikahan ini adalah bagian dari perjodohan namun tidak ada unsur paksaan sama sekali dalam pernikahan ini, karena sejatinya bereka berdua saling menyukai. Tapi tidak ada yang berani mengungkapkan, hanya bisa terpendam dalam hati mereka saja. Hah, Naruto yang jahil dan manja serta Hinata yang tidak peka dan pemalu begitulah sebutan Hinata untuk Naruto dan sebutan Naruto untuk Hinata.

Dan kebiasaan Hinata setiap paginya adalah menyiapkan keperluan sang suami, membangunkannya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga. Meskipun ada maid yang senantiasa memasak untuk mereka, tapi Hinata pikir inilah salah satu caranya untuk menyenangkan hati suami terkasihnya.

Meja yang ada diruang makan itu penuh dengan makanan lezat, Hinata memang pandai dalam hal ini. Tampak sang mertua Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Khusina sudah ada dimeja makan tersebut, satu anggota masih kurang dan itu adalah suaminya. Pasti Naruto belum bangun, suaminya itu. Padahal sebelum pergi ke dapur Hinata sudah membangunkan suaminya tapi masih saja enggan meninggalkan kasur mereka.

"Dimana Naruto" tanya Khusina

"Emm, sepertinya masih dikamar kaa-san. Aku akan kesana sebentar" jawabnya kemudian berlalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Dan benar saja, sesampainya dikamar ia melihat gundukan besar di dalam selimut itu. Ia mendekat dan mulai duduk di samping ranjang.

"Na-naruto-san, bangun" ia menggoyangkan tubuh sang suami berusaha membangunkannya.

"Tidak" sahut Naruto dibalik selimut

"Kenapa ?" tanya Hinata bingung

"Bukankah ada rapat penting hari ini ?" lanjut Hinata

"Biarkan saja, lagi pula aku direktur perusahaan itu. Aku tak masalah" jawab Naruto

"Tidak boleh memainkan jabatan seperti itu, itu tanggung jawabmu Naruto-san" titah Hinata yang masih dibalas acuh Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan bangun sampai kau menyadari kesalahanmu" perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata kebingungan, apa lagi kesalahan yang Hinata perbuat.

Setiap hari Naruto selalu saja bersikap semaunya, menyalahkan Hinata atas kesalahan yang bahkan Hinata sendiri tak tahu apa.

"Apa kesalahanku ?"

Tubuh tegap yang tersembunyi dibalik selimut itu mulai muncul, surainya berantakan dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Membuat Hinata kebingungan

"Na-naruto-san .." cicitnya gugup

"Itu, itu kesalahanmu" jawab Naruto menimbulkan kebingungan dihati Hinata.

"Salahku ?" lagi Hinata menyahut dengan wajah polosnya membuat Naruto gemas setengah mati. Kemudian ia menarik pinggul Hinata mendekat kepadanya.

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Suami-ku' atau 'anata' atau 'Naruto-kun'." Pintanya dengan wajah memelas yang mengundang semburat merah di kedua pipi gembil Hinata.

" _Aku benar tak tahan dia sungguh sangat manis sekali"_ batin Naruto melihat tingkah sang istri.

Dan selanjutnya dengan sigap Naruto menarik sang istri mendekat lalu mencium bibir merah muda Hinata dengan gemas, pagutan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Rasanya Naruto enggan untuk melepaskan sang istri sebentar saja, tapi merasakan deru nafas sang istri yang mulai tak beraturan ia akhirnya memutuskan ciuman itu.

Ia melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah matang. Naruto malah tertawa membuat Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal, melihat itu ia langsung menarik sang istri kedalam pelukannya.

"Kalau kau terus memanggilku dengan sufiks san, aku akan terus melakukan ini" ucapan dari Naruto membuat Hinata refleks menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan kanan.

Tangan berwarna tan yang terlapisi piyama biru muda itu mengangkat wajah istrinya dengan lembut, menuntut sang istri agar memperlihatkan iris kelabu agar berhadapan dengan mata sejernih birunya samudra milik Naruto.

Ia menyejajarkan wajah Hinata dengan wajahnya dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat suka melihat wajahmu yang merona. Sangat cantik." Ucap Naruto

"Penggombal" sahut Hinata

"Aku berkata sesungguhnya, kau sangat cantik dan aku beruntung memilikimu sebagai istriku" yakin Naruto. Ada keraguan dibola mata Hinata, Naruto tahu itu. Ia tahu sejak 1 bulan pernikahan mereka tidak ada kata cinta yang keluar diantara keduanya, Hinata mengharapkan itu bukan hanya kata bualan. Tapi sungguh ia tidak sedang membual saat mengatakan bahwa istrinya itu sangat cantik, dan benar bahwa Naruto sangat menyukainya bahkan lebih.

Seorang perempuan tidak akan menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu itu yang Sakura katakan padanya, kini Naruto paham ia lah yang seharusnya mengungkapkan perasaan ini kepada Hinata. Meskipun ia tak yakin apakah Hinata benar mencintainya atau tidak, mengingat pernikahan mereka berawal dari sebuah perjodohan. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba, Naruto optimis ia tidak akan melepaskan Hinata dan akan membuat Hinata mencintainya sebagaimana ia mencintai sang istri.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto lembut

Sang istri melihat bola mata biru sang suami dengan damba.

"Aku" ada jeda dalam kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan, perlahan ia mendekatkan kembali wajah keduanya.

"Hinata, aku sangat me.."

Tok..tok..tok

Suara ketukan dari luar menepis pernyataan cinta Naruto.

"Permisi tuan, nyonya" panggil seorang maid dari balik pintu

"Ya" jawab Hinata

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah menunggu dibawah nyonya, mereka menugaskan saya untuk memanggil tuan dan nyonya agar segera turun" ucap tuntas sang maid

"Umm, baiklah kami akan segera turun kebawah" kembali Hinata menjawab, mendengar itu Naruto langsung kesal.

"Tapi.." belum sempat Naruto protes terlebih dahulu sang istri potong.

"Ayo Na-Naruto-kun, Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah menunggu dibawah. Pergilah mandi dan pakai baju yang sudah aku siapkan di atas meja itu" tunjuk Hinata kemudian berlalu pergi menemui ibu dan ayah dibawah.

"Ah, padahal sedikit lagi" ujar Naruto kesal mengacak-acak ranjang dan membuatnya menjadi lebih berantakan, setelah puas ia baru melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

..

..

..

Suasana diruang makan tadi berjalan lancar. Sarapan pagi berjalan dengan khidmat, teresi sedikit perbincangan antar ayah dan anak yang mengurusi masalah bisnis mereka sedangkan kedua wanita yang ada disana hanya mendengarkan sembari sibuk dengan sarapannya.

Selang beberapa saat acara sarapan pagi usai sudah, Naruto berpamitan sebelum berangkat pergi ke kantor. Hinata mengikuti arah si suami, membawakan tas kantor suaminya sembari mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu rumah.

Hinata yang kepalanya terus tertunduk tak memperhatikan bahwa sedari beberapa detik yang lalu Naruto sudah menghentikan langkahnya, hingga tanpa sengaja ia pun menabrak punggung tegak suami dan mengaduh pelan.

"Dimana perhatianmu ?" ujar Naruto melihat istri ter-imutnya.

"Ah, kau sedang memikirkanku ya ?" sambungnya dengan nada jahil, mendengarnya sontak saja wajah Hinata kembali memerah padam.

"Ti-tidak" jawabnya tergagap

"Kau sangat lucu sekali ketika gugup" apa yang di katakan Naruto benar sesuai dengan isi hatinya saat ini.

"Sebagai hukumanmu, karena kau terlalu manis. Siang nanti kau harus ke kantor dan membawakan bekal makan siangku, paham." Pernyataan Naruto yang dibalas anggukan bingun Hinata.

"Ne, tidak ada ciuman hati-hati dijalan atau semangat bekerja untuk suami mu ?" lagi dan lagi Naruto berusaha untuk modus ke Hinata, ia menyodorkan bibirnya kearah sang istri membuat Hinata menjadi merah semerah merahnya.

"Ya tuhan mereka sangat manis" pekik gemas Khusina yang datang entah dari kapan disusul Minato dibelakangnya.

"Kita tak kalah manis sayang" ujar Minato sambil memeluk Khusina dari belakang.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san se-sejak kapan.." ucap Hinata menahan kegugupannya dan nyatanya tak berhasil, ia pun memberikan tas kerja pada Naruto dengan melemparkannya tepat didada bidang Naruto kemudian pergi dengan setengah berlari. Kerasnya sentakan Hinata membuat Naruto mengaduh berat.

"Cih, menggangu saja. Tou-san dan Kaa-san menggagalkan rencanaku" ujar Naruto dengan nada setengah menahan amarah dan kekesalan pada kedua orang tuanya, lalu ikut pergi keluar menuju mobil.

"Dia marah ?"tanya Khusina bingung.

"Itulah hukuman untuk lelaki yang suka modus" jawab Minato spontan.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

..

..

"Yo Dobe" panggilan datang dari arah pintu terbuka.

" _Uaaaaseem" batin Naruto merintih._

"Sialan kau Teme, ku kira Hinata" umpat Naruto kesal pada Sasuke sahabatnya pemilik rambut dengan model pantat ayam yang kini menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Wah, suami tengah merindukan istri terkasih" ejek Sasuke.

"Haha, lucu sekali. Ada perlu apa kemari, jika tidak penting pergilah aku ada urusan" tawa garing diiringi ucapan ketus Naruto.

"Ah, kencan makan siang dengan Hinata kah ?" tanya Sasuke mengejek

"Sialan" perempatan siku muncul dikening Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan ini, undangan pesta ulang tahun pernikahanku dengan Sakura yang ke dua sekaligus..." ada nada kesengajaan dalam ucapan Sasuke yang terpotong.

"Apa ? Cepat katakanlah jangan membuatku penasaran" ucap Naruto tak sabaran.

"Do'a bersama untuk kandungan Sakura" lanjut Sasuke

"Wah, Selamat ya Teme. Akhirnya benihmu berhasil juga" ucapan selamat dari Naruto membuat perempatan siku berbalik pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe sialan" ucapnya kesal.

"Hehe maaf aku hanya bercanda" cengir Naruto

"Hah, untung saja aku sedang senang saat ini jika tidak akan kupatahkan lehermu itu Dobe" ucapan Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto menyentuh lehernya was was.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, jangan sampai tak datang lusa" ucapnya membuka knop pintu

"Tentu saja" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman

Saat pintu tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka lagi.

"Dan satu lagi bersenang-senanglah dengan istrimu Dobe, cepatlah menyusulku" ucap Sasuke kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

" _Ya, itu yang kuharapkan Teme. Semoga saja"_ Naruto membatin

..

..

Selang beberapa menit pintu itu kembali diketuk dan Naruto yakin ini pasti ketukan Hinata.

"Masuk" ucap Naruto antusias dengan senyum mengembang

Pintu terbuka dan..

"Permisi pak" ucap perempuan berambut pirang yang ia tahu adalah sekretarisnya Shion. Seketika Naruto terlihat lesu.

"Ah, ada apa ?" tanya Naruto

Dari beberapa map yang dibawa Shion ia tahu itu adalah dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani.

"Saya mengantarkan beberapa dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani" jawabnya.

"Hm, letakkan saja diatas meja" Ucap Naruto malas.

"Baik"

"Eh, Shion apakah ada istriku datang kemari." Tanya Naruto

"Tidak pak, saya tidak melihat Nyonya datang kemari" jawab Shion sekenanya membuat semangat Naruto bertambah turun.

Selesai menaruh dokumen keatas meja Shion pamit hendak meninggalkan ruangan namun tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol gelas berisi air putih itu hingga jatuh dan mengenai lengan kemeja yang Naruto kenakan.

"Ah, Ma-maaf pak" ujar Shion takut

"Tak masalah" Naruto berusaha menolong dokumen agar tak ikut basah sedangkan Shion mengeluarkan sapu tangan dikantungnya untuk membantu mengeringkan lengan Naruto.

"Sungguh saya minta maaf pak, saya sangat ceroboh" maaf Shion untuk kesekian kalinya.

Adegan bersih membersih itu terpantul pada netra kelabu milik sang istri yang saat ini berdiri didepan pintu.

"Na-naruto-kun" panggilan itu membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa sang istri melihat ini dan pasti akan terjadi kesalah pahaman.

"Hime" ujar Naruto kaget begitu pun dengan Shion yang bertambah tak enak hati.

Shion permisi keluar meninggalkan suami istri tersebut didalam agar memiliki waktu berdua.

"Ini makananmu, a-aku akan langsung pulang" ucap Hinata berusaha ketus membuat satu alis Naruto terangkat.

"Kenapa terburu-buru ?" tanya Naruto

"Kurasa aku sudah mengganggu waktu berhargamu" jawab Hinata

"Waktu berharga ?" sungguh Naruto tak mengerti

Ah dia paham sekarang, pasti Hinata salah paham tentangnya dan Shion.

"Benarkah ? Bahkan waktu berhargaku belum dimulai" ucap Naruto dengan seringai jahil tanpa diketahui oleh Hinata yang terus tertunduk

"Maaf mengganggu" ucapnya kemudian berbalik namun ditahan oleh Naruto dan langsung dipeluk olehnya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan maaf untuk menggangu, harusnya kau meminta maaf untuk menunggu" ucap Naruto membuat Hinata yang ada dalam pelukannnya bingung.

Kemudian ia menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dan membawanya sejajar dengan wajah Naruto.

"Kau harusnya berkata seperti ini "Naruto-kun maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama" mengerti" ucap Naruto dibalas gelengan Hinata

"Sayang kau membuatku menunggu sangat lama, apa kau tak tahu bahkan tidak ada satu dokumen yang aku pelajari karena hanya memikirkan dirimu Hinata. Aku sudah menunggu jam makan siang agar bisa bersama dengan istriku dikantor, aku ingin terus bersama denganmu selalu. Karena aku.." tarikan nafas Naruto sebelum menyambungkan kalimatnya.

"Karena aku mencintai istriku" ucapnya menatap mata kelabu Hinata dengan tegas.

"Hah, akhirnya kukatakan juga" sambung Naruto lemas membawa kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Hinata mencari kenyaman dan ungkapan rasa lega karena berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang istri.

Lain Naruto lain halnya dengan Hinata yang untuk kesekian kalinya wajah mulai merona padam mendengar apa yang suaminya katakan. Senang bercampur haru.

"Tapi, tadi Naruto-kun dan Shion.." ucapnya terputus oleh bibir Naruto yang membungkamnya.

"Kau salah paham sayang, dia hanya sekretarisku. Tak sengaja ia menumpahkan minuman ke pakaianku" jelas Naruto setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Dan sekarang aku kedinginan juga kelaparan karena lama sekali menunggumu datang, aku butuh kehangatan dan aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah istriku memeluku sambil menyuapiku" ucap Naruto dengan nada manja.

Ia menarik Hinata ke sofa single yang ada di ruangannya. Kemudian mendudukkannya diatas pangkuan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun jangan seperti ini" ucap Hinata membuat Naruto menjadi sedih.

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak suka padaku ? Maka dari itu kau terus saja menolakku" ujar Naruto kecewa

"Bu-bukan begitu, tentu aku menyukai Naruto-kun" mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat senyum licik mengembang diwajah Naruto namun hanya sekejap saja tanpa Hinata sadari.

"Lantas" ujar Naruto pura-pura ketus

"Naruto-kun marah ?" tanya Hinata takut

"Tidak"

"Benar Naruto-kun tidak marah ? Tapi kenapa bicaranya sangat ketus bukan seperti biasanya" ucap Hinata dengan wajah sedih

Naruto masih diam membuat Hinata menjadi menangis tersedu.

"Hiks.. jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini, aku tidak suka. Aku sangat mencintai Naruto-kun, hatiku sakit saat Suamiku dekat dengan perempuan lain. Jangan marah, kumohon maafkan aku Naruto-kun" tangis Hinata sesunggukan membuat Naruto-kun terkikik geli.

"Kau tertawa ? Kenapa ? Naruto-kun jahat" ucap Hinata kesal memukul dada Naruto yang masih tertawa geli.

"Maaf, maaf aku sangat suka melihatmu cemburu itu sangat jarang dan terlihat manis" ucapnya menghapus jejak air mata Hinata

"Aku senang ternyata cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, terlebih aku sudah menyukaimu saat kita masih SMA. Aku sangat bodoh dalam hal mengungkapkan perasaan, sampai tadi akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkannya setelah 1 bulan lebih kita menjadi suami istri" jelas Naruto

"Terasa sangat lega saat kau juga mengatakan kau mencintaiku" sambungnya menatap Hinata dengan senyum hangat.

"Aku juga" ucap Hinata membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang suami

"Aku juga mencintai Naruto-kun dari dulu, tapi kupikir Naruto-kun tidak menyukaiku melihat Naruto-kun yang selalu membuang muka saat bertemu denganku." Ungkap Hinata membuat Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya

"Itu karena aku malu bertemu denganmu sayang, aku malu menunjukkan wajah memerahku padamu dan aku tak kuat jika melihat wajahmu yang manis ini. Melihat sebentar saja rasanya aku ingin memakanmu" ucap Naruto frontal membuat Hinata merona

Mereka berpelukan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya suara Naruto menginterupsi keheningan tersebut.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, lantas kenapa kau malu untuk berdua bersamaku tadi" tanya Naruto bingun.

"A-aku malu, bagaimana jika ada yang masuk dan melihat kita" jawab Hinata gugup

"Berarti jika tidak ada yang mengganggu kita kau setuju untuk menyuapiku ?" tanya Naruto antusias menanti jawaban Hinata

"Diam mu kuanggap jawaban ia" titah Naruto yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata turun dari pangkuannya dan berlari menuju pintu kemudian menguncinya.

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi pengganggu" ucap Naruto girang berjalan mendekat pada sang istri.

Hinata masih tak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir suaminya. Naruto duduk kembali dan menarik Hinata dalam pangkuannya.

"Nah sekarang ayo beri aku makan sayang" ujarnya.

..

..

Makan siang terlewati dengan dipenuhi oleh gombalan Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata merona malu, terlebih saat ini.

"Ne Hime" panggil Naruto lembut

"Hmm, ada apa Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata tak kalah lembutnya.

Ada jeda pada perbincangan ini, Hinata yakin apa yang akan disampaikan kali ini pasti Naruto serius.

"Teme dan Sakura-chan mengundang kita ke perayaan pernikahan mereka yang ke-2 sekaligus do'a bersama untuk kandungan Sakura" jelas Naruto

"Itu bagus, kita akan datangkan ?" ujar Hinata membuat Naruto gemas

"Kau tidak ingin ada perayan juga Hime ?" tanya Naruto

"Saat pernikahan kita berusia 1 tahun kita akan buat perayaan juga Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata polos

"Bukan itu maksudku"

"Lalu ?" kepolosan dan ketidak pekaan Hinata membuat Naruto mati kutu rasanya.

"Do'a bersama, kandungan, hamil, Bayi. Kau tak menginginkannya ?" ucap Naruto spontan membuat wajah Hinata merona lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi

"Tentu saja" jawab Hinata jujur

Mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto seperi mendapatkan angin segar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat sayang, aku ingin punya anak sebelas" mendengar pernyataan Naruto membuat Hinata tercengang.

"Se-sebelas ? Itu banyak sekali Naruto-kun"

"Aku ingin membuat kesebelasan sepakbola keluarga kita sendiri" ujar Naruto terkikik geli.

"Dua saja cukup" Ucap Hinata tegas.

"Baiklah, kita lebihkan satu ya jadi tiga. Yayaya boleh ya." tawar Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata gemas.

Selanjutnya pembicaraan diisi dengan beragam pendapat masing-masing tentang anak mereka kelak.

Dan akhir dari cerita ini Naruto menyadari satu hal, Malu mengungkapkan akan tersesat dijalan cinta. Begitulah pikirnya. Pernyataan Cinta membantu menghilangkan kecamuk dihatinya dan memberikan kelegaan dalam dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hime"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

Dan pelukan itu saling mengeratkan, memberikan kehangatan seolah menegaskan pelukan itu tak akan terlepas sampai akhir hayat mereka.

..

..

 **END**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Uaaasem**

 **Hai minna-san**

 **Siapa bilang Sahi tinggalin dunia ffn terlebih ninggalin pair kesayangan Sahi yaitu Naruhina** 💕

 **Sahi disini untuk meramaikan event NHFD yang ke-8. Yuuhuuu, dan inilah hasilnya. Auah gelap** 😥

 **Tak ada yang sahi sampaikan kecuali ungkapan, semoga Minna-san terhibur dan menyukai cerita ini. Nulis, buat cerpen atau ff itu gak mudah guys so hargai dan puji dengan cara follow dan fav yah sertakan kritik dan saran juga sebagai penyemangat dan bahan ajar Sahi.**

 **I love you all** **Semoga suka dan nantikan karya Sahi lainnya.**

 **Salam,**

 **Sahinaa-chan**


End file.
